


Peorth, Inguz, and Algiz

by piningpinescone



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Major Original Character(s), The Crystalling: Part 1, anyway here's wonderwall, fair warning i probably won't finish this sorry, maybe if people give it good reviews i'll try but idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningpinescone/pseuds/piningpinescone
Summary: Twilight was puzzled. These two ponies, unassuming travelers, had an air of mystery about them. With strange cutie marks and fake names, what else could they be hiding? She was determined to find out. She only hoped she would find the answers before they and the two ponies disappeared.





	Peorth, Inguz, and Algiz

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OC insert fic for MLP. It begins just before Season 6 Episode 1, "The Crystalling: Part 1"

In the quiet, grey world just before dawn, a colorful train pulled into Ponyville Train Station. Only a handful of ponies exited the train and only a few others boarded it, commute being low due to the early hour. One particular pair of ponies, walking close together and keeping to themselves, walked to the inside of the small station. They were in search of information on where they could stay for the two days they would wait for their next train.

The tall and spindly legged unicorn opened the door for the smaller earth pony, who nodded in thanks. The earth pony, noticing the sleeping attendant, rolled her eyes and walked over towards a table in the corner that held brochures and fliers for popular places throughout the small town.

It looked like there was an inn and two small motels. Immediately she grabbed the brochure for the inn and began flipping through it, looking for the address. Finding it, she stuffed the brochure in her unmarked bag and headed back towards the door where her companion was still holding it open.

The two ponies left the station, headed for the inn, the only sound being the slam of the door as it swung shut, waking the sleeping attendant.

-

"Alright," said the earth pony as she set her bags on the small table next to the bed. "Let's go over the plan one more time and then we can go sightseeing." 

The unicorn groaned, tossing his bag on the bed and hanging his head.

"C'mon, Cinth, we went over the plan a hundred times on the train." He whined. "Plus all the hundreds of times we went over it before we got on."  
The earth pony hardened her gaze.

"We can't be too careful, Aster. One hoof out of line and we could be recognized. It's dangerous enough that we're staying in Ponyville for even just one day, the Apple family still lives here and who knows which ones are still around after all these years. And who knows what will happen when we get to the Crystal Empire"

"I know, but still, we've both memorized the plan, and you need to relax, even if it's just for a couple days." He replied. "You're stressed out about going back, don't lie. Just please, find a way to calm down."

Blue Cinth gave a soft smile and walked across the room to where Aster stood. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped a foreleg around his shoulders. She sighed into the fur on his neck.

"You're right." She pulled away, looking into warm eyes. "We can go sightseeing. Let me get some bits and we'll buy breakfast."

Aster's easygoing smile widened.

"That's the spirit." He said. "I don't want you in a bad place when we get to the Crystal Empire."

Cinth's smile turned sad. She gave a long sigh and turned away.

"It's just been so long." She mumbled as she slung her saddlebags back over her shoulders.

"I know. Everything's gonna be okay, Cinth. I swear." 

Cinth snorted.

"Whatever you say." She laughed as she opened the door.

-

"What about there? I saw a flyer at the train station for it." Cinth said, pointing at a modest restaurant just down the street.

"I don't think it's open, it's still pretty early. Maybe there's a bakery that's open." Aster suggested.

"Maybe." 

"Stars above." Aster said as he turned around a corner. "We have to go there."

Cinth's eyes widened as she followed him. It was a building that looked like it was made of pastries.

"Yeah. We totally do." She said, in awe.

The duo excitedly walked up to the strangely designed bakery, Aster slightly disappointed to realize that the building was made of actual building material and not cake.

A bell rang above the door as they walked in and a moment later a bright pink pony bounced from a back room to the counter.

"Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner!" She said with a smile, before she gasped loudly and zoomed over to where Aster and Cinth stood. "Oh my gosh! I've never seen you two in town before! What are your names? My name is Pinkie Pie! Are you moving here? It's a really nice place, you'll love it! I'm so excited!"

"Uhh, my name is Daisy and this is Red Coral." Cinth introduced, using fake names. "And, uh, we're just passing through, we're leaving for the Crystal Empire tomorrow."

"Oh." Pinkie said, frowning before grinning once again. "Well, I'll just have to make Ponyville the best commute ever!" 

She pulled two donuts from the display case and gave them to the two ponies.

"I'll take you to meet the local attraction! She's a great friend of mine." Pinkie said, going to the door.

"Oh, no, that's fine. We wouldn't want to take up your time." Cinth told her.

"Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for!" She exclaimed, leading them through the door.

"She's worse than Flare." Aster whispered as they followed Pinkie Pie to who knows where.

"I don't think anypony could possibly be worse than Flare." She whispered back.

-

Twilight Sparkle sat at the desk in her library, wide awake despite the early hour. She was bent over reading and annotating a very enthralling study titled 'Theoretical Physics and Magical Application'. Open on the desk were the few books on similar topics like one very short book on theoretical physics, several on general physics, and books on magical theory. It was clear that she was focused on the newfound research, so she nearly jumped out of her skin when the library door flew open and an excited Pinkie Pie yelled her name.

"Twilight! Come meet my new friends!" She exclaimed, bouncing toward the desk. 

Twilight looked up at Pinkie and the two ponies and immediately noticed two very strange things. One: the very powerful illusion charm that clung to the unicorn's face, and two: the two ponies' extremely odd cutie marks.

The earth pony was petite with a grey coat, a mix of blues in her mess of a mane, and alarmingly green eyes. The wiry and tall unicorn next to her was a pale, pastel orange with a long curly mane that fell gracefully to the right. His hair was pink, magenta, purple, red, and orange. Twilight peered at his face, she could see a mess of dark freckles and blue and golden heterochromia. She couldn't see through the illusion despite knowing it was there. Whoever cast it was powerful.

She saw that the two ponies’ cutie marks were unfamiliar symbols. They could've been runes but she would have to check her notes on her ancient language studies.

"Twilight!" Pinkie said, waving her hoof in front of Twilight's face. "Pay attention!" 

"I'm sorry! What were you saying, Pinkie?" Twilight said as she snapped back into reality.

"Was just introducing my new friends. This is Daisy and that's Red Coral." She gestured to both respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Princess Twilight Sparkle and I welcome you both to Ponyville." She said with a trademarked smile.

"Thank you, your highness, but we're just passing through. We're leaving for the Crystal Empire tomorrow and Pinkie Pie was kind enough to take us around town today." Aster told her.

Twilight giggled.

"Pinkie, did you forget? We're going to the Crystal Empire tomorrow, too." Pinkie Pie gasped loudly.

"We'll be on the train together! Isn't that great? I'll get to introduce you to all my other friends!" Pinkie said.

Aster and Blue Cinth both forced smiles.

"That's great!" Cinth said through her teeth.

Twilight smiled. More time to figure these ponies out, she thought to herself.

-

Hours later, after Pinkie and the two strange ponies left, Twilight was looking through one of her bookcases that held her own personal notes. She knew she recognized those symbols from somewhere, she just couldn’t quite remember where. She flipped open another notebook, leafing through the pages with her magic.

“Ah-hah!” She exclaimed, finding what she was looking for. The page in front of her held an old runic alphabet with translations in her own horn-writing.

Trailing her hoof down the page, the first familiar symbol she found was Daisy’s cutie mark. It was the letter equivalent to ‘P’ and it was called a Peorth. Not understanding why Daisy would have the letter ‘P’ as her special talent, Twilight turned the page to where she knew she had more in depth notes. Apparently it was also a symbol representing luck, divination, and other magic-related subjects.

Twilight chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking. Why would an earth pony, a species incapable of using magic, have a cutie mark that represented it? She hummed to herself and decided to move on.

Going back to the first page she had been on, Twilight began looking for the second symbol, Red Coral’s cutie mark. She found it as the letter representing the ‘NG’ sound, called an Inguz. Flipping to the other half of the notes, she saw that it meant true love and harmony. Sometimes it was a representation of music, but that part wasn’t quite as thorough as she would’ve liked it to be. 

Curse her past self! She made a noncommittal sound, checking the bottom of the page for her resources. She would have to go back and study them all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I mostly winged it when it came to interpreting those runes, so if I got something wrong, I'm sorry. I really don't want to have to go back and rework all of the symbolism with Aster and Cinth's cutie marks so I'm just gonna leave it, even if it happens to be wrong.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
